1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for treating excess wastewater from a sewer system, such as a combined sewer system or a sanitary sewer system.
2. Background Art
A combined sewer system is a sewer system that is designed to carry both sanitary sewage and storm water runoff. Such sanitary sewage and/or storm water runoff may be referred to as wastewater. During normal conditions, such as dry weather conditions, wastewater is transported by the combined sewer system to a wastewater treatment facility, where the wastewater is treated prior to being discharged. During a rain event, however, flow of wastewater may exceed treatment capacity of the treatment facility. In such a case, overflow wastewater may be diverted to one or more storage basins or tunnels until the treatment facility is able to treat the excess wastewater.